Harry Potter and the Avalon Heirs
by Professor Evans
Summary: ABANDONED!
1. Wait, What?

**Professor Evans sat in front her classroom, her feet were propped up on the table and she was flipping through the newest edition of Cosmopolitan. While leaning back in her chair four figures sat in front of her feverish scribbling away at a pieces of paper. One of them looked up and spoke.**

**"Professor, when are you going to start writing again?"**

**"Oh do shut up Anastasia and get back to your lines" the Professor replied.**

**"But Professor, it's been almost a month and we are bored out of our minds" Harry protested.**

**"Well when I get to the rewrite your not going to be having that much fun either. You'll be reliving the past 3 months"**

**The four students groaned, once there were back to writing their lines the professor flipped open her cell phone and started to type. Reminding herself to transfer it to her laptop once she was done punishing her minions, opps, she meant her characters.**

**Well here it is the first chapter of the rewrite. I tried to add a little more detail here and there but in the long run is going to be pretty much the same just without as many characters.**

**A/N- This chapter has NOT, I repeat, NOT been Beta, so no reviews on how the grammar and spelling is because as I said before it has NOT been beta. get it? NOT BEEN BETA!  
**

**

* * *

**It was a cool night in mid July. It was one of those rare night where the sky was clear and the moon was almost full. The kind of phase where people would mistake it as a full moon but there were those that knew different.

In the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive there was a fifteen almost sixteen-year-old boy sitting on the edge of his old and tattered bed. His clothes hung off his body and his black hair was wild and sticking out at all ends. This boy's name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter looked like a normally fifteen-year-old boy, well minus the rather oversized hand-me-down clothes. However, he was far form normal. He had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts School if Witchcraft and Wizardry. This boy was a Wizard, a wizard with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

The year before his had seen the most feared man in magical Europe raise from the dead. He had seen one of his classmates be killed by the same man that had betrayed his parents all those years ago and got his godfather in Azkaban, the magical prison where soul-sucking creatures wondered its halls. During the recent year at school, he had been tormented and called a liar by the defense against the dark arts teacher that the ministry had placed there.

He idly rubbed the back of his hand were the scar that formed the words_ I will not tell lies" _was. The teacher used an illegal blood quill on students for detention punishment.

Harry moved and lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. His mind wondered to the battle. He had brought so many people into danger and had almost lost his godfather. By a stroke of luck, his godfather had manage to grab the side of the veil and pull himself up before he was lost forever.

He thought about Hermione, he clutched his fist when he thought about the death eaters tormenting her and the firing of the unknown curse that has almost killed her.

He thought about the names that they had called her, mudblood, worthless, scum. His thoughtful look became one of disgust and hatred as he thought about the battle. How Bellatrix had called Neville a muggle lover and a blood traitor. How could they dear say that when their own master was a half-blood.

Harry lost it and tossed his body as he punched the wall. Letting out a scream of frustration and agony. He pulled his hand back and rubbed his knuckles that had turned a nice bright red. He was glad that his so called family had left earlier that evening to visit his uncle's sister for the night and wouldn't be back until much later. He was not in the mood to deal with their screaming and threats.

He rolled over on to his side and stared at the wall before sleep finally over came him. He was awoken a few hours later by the sound of tapping on his window and by the sound of the tapping, the owl was very annoyed.

Harry groaned and pulled himself out of the bed. Walking over to the window, he opened it to let in a very annoyed regal looking black owl. The owl dropped the letter on his bed before flying over to Hedwig's perch and grabbing a drink of water and resting.

Harry reached over for the letter. The envelope had his named written in the elegant but shaky script. He ripped it open and sat down on the edge of his bed. Skimmed over he letter before reading it.

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that neither your father nor I made it to see your sixteenth birthday. I believe I know the reason why and that reason is currently downstairs fighting with your father._

_The reason is Voldemort. A man so evil that he will kill anyone that stands in his way. If you have already faced him I am terribly sorry, if not, I beg you to prepare. _

_Another reason why is that a prophecy was made about a child born at the end of July with the power to vanquish him. The prophecy was narrowed down to you and one other, Neville Longbottom. He choose you and that is why he is here tonight._

_I wish you to know that Sirius Black was not our secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew is and he has betrayed us. You are to live with him if we do not make it tonight. _

_Please choose your friends wisely, we are in dark times and your father and I had to learn that the hard way._

_Also, speak with the Potter account manager as soon as you can. There are tests you need to take. His name is Ricgnock and he has all the information for you._

_And another thing, I have another sister. Her name is Marsha. She left shortly after I started my first year at Hogwarts and I haven't been able to find her. I have traced her to the states, some where in a county called New England. Find her please and let her know how much I love her._

_I must go, All has gone quiet downstairs and I must protect you. Please live you life to the fullest and fulfill your destiny._

_Your Mother,_

_Lily Alexandria-Rose Potter_

Harry read and reread the letter over and over again. He folded it back up and walked over to his desk. He wrote a quick but polite note to Ricgnock and send it off with the owl. He crawled back into the bed, clutching his mother's letter close to his chest before falling asleep again.

For the second time he was awoken by a tipping on his window. The owl had returned holding a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. He let the owl in again and took the letter and dropped on the floor in front of him.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to hear from you and of course, I have an opening at nine a.m. for an appointment for which you spoke of. This letter will turn into a port key at five minutes before nine. I look forward to speaking with you soon._

_Ricgnock_

_Potter Family Advisor_

He looked over to the clock and saw it was only seven so he still had a a few hours to get ready. He grabbed a few clean towels from the hallway closet before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He tried to fix his hair but realized it was in vain and headed into his room. He went threw his clothes and found the ones that were the cleanest and could fit him the best.

At five minutes to nine he found himself being hooked at the naval and spun through space before landing face down on the solid white tiles of the Gringotts Bank. He quickly got up and brushed himself off before heading off to the nearest teller.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Ricgnock" Harry said politely to the goblin sitting at the tellers desk.

"I'll see if he is ready for you"

The goblin got off of his chair and moved quickly down a hallway. After about fifteen minutes he returned and beckoned Harry forward and to follow him. Harry quickly followed him down a elegant looking hallway. The white walls had a gold trim around them in elegant designs and the deep red carpet looked like no one had ever walked on it before.

After quite a long walk down this hallway they reached a set of double doors. The goblin knocked before opening them and letting Harry in. Harry turned and looked to the door as it closed behind him. He looked around the office and saw a plush deep red carpet, much like the one out in the hallway, dark mahogany walls with craved borders of goblin battles, a few book cases that held ancient goblin tombs, most likely, and an elaborate desk with two plush looking chairs.

Harry walked over to the desk and sat down in one of the chairs, tapping his fingers against his knees as he waited. Before long the door behind the desk opened and a old looking goblin walked out an sat behind the desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Potter, I had some urgent matters to take care of"

"Its quite alright Ricgnock and please, its just Harry"

"Well then Harry. According to your letter there are a few matter's we must discuss. First thing however would you like to do your hereditary test now or last"

"I think I'll wait till the end"

Ricgnock nodded and pulled out a file from his desk and opened it up. Flipping through the stack of papers before pulling out a single piece of paper"

"As you know, Albus Dumbledore is your magical guardian-"

"Sorry to interrupt but magical guardian?" Harry looked over to the goblin with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Wizards or witches who are raised by muggles are assigned a magical guardian when they enter the magical world. Seeing as the muggles are incapable of understanding our laws and customs. Most are randomized pairing but sometimes a few step up and claim a child"

Ricgnock looked over to Harry who seemed to understand but was still confused.

"You didn't know that Albus Dumbledore was your magical guardian did you?"

Harry shock his head and looked down.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't"

Ricgnock shuffled through the papers, shaking his head and clicking his tongue once in a while.

"This is a problem. You see students are suppose to know about their magical guardians as soon as they are introduced to the magical world. Didn't Albus tell you when he brought you to Diagon Ally?"

"He didn't bring me to Diagon Ally, Hagrid did"

"Oh my, then we have a few problems here. Well first thing is first. He has broken Gringotts law by allowing another to access you key. Secondly he has broken Wizarding law by not accompanying you on your first trip to the wizarding world. Thirdly, are you aware of the transactions on your account?"

"No Sir. What transactions?"

Ricgnock shook his head again and handed a sheet of paper to Harry. Harry looked over the list and noticed that quite a few people were receiving monthly transactions from his account. On the list were a few he knew. Ron was receiving a thousand galleons a month. Ginny was getting fifteen hundred a month. The Minster was receiving three thousand and the one marked phoenix was getting five thousand a month. There were others that he didn't know.

"To you have a list of reasons for these transactions?" Harry asked.

Ricgnock nodded and handed him another sheet of paper. Harry looked it over and was about ready to scream. Ron was receiving the money from a contract signed before their first year to become friends with him. Ginny's reason was marked marriage set-up. The Minster was getting his monthly gifts to "Understand the greater good" which meant keeping Albus's ass out of the court if he did anything wrong. The Order was getting money for their "cause" which was not listed. The transaction marked as Saint, was for the research for Frank and Alice Longbottom. He skimmed over the other's but their were the same bunch of no sense.

"I would only like to keep one transaction and that is the one marked saint. The others I would like canceled and the money restored to my bank account as soon as possible"

Harry handed the lists back to Ricgnock. Ricgnock nodded and wrote a few notes down before sending them off with a younger looking goblin who quickly went running out of the office.

"Well with that out of the way I have some bad news. Seeing as you are still a minor, you can not press charges against Albus Dumbledore until you are of age. You can file for a magical emancipation but that could take months and I doubt the ministry would like their savoir running around with no control. so your hands are tied until you are of age.

Ricgnock rubbed his eyes as Harry nodded softly.

"how about we hold off on any court cases until I am off age and we can work from there?" Harry asked.

"Quite alright. I will put a charm and once you are of age the letters will be sent out for a summonses. Then we will work from there"

Harry nodded as Ricgnock sent off some more letters. Afterwards the younger goblin returned with a tray and placed it on a table in the corner. On the tray there was a sliver goblet that was letting out a very faint golden smoke. Next to the goblet was a silver dagger with gold vines wrapping around the handle.

"Now if you step this way Harry we shall do your heredity test"

Harry nodded and stood up walking over to the table. Ricgnock followed him and stood behind the table.

"Now all it will need is a few drops of your blood. Prick your finger with the blade"

Harry nodded and picked up the blade. He winced as the blade broke his skin. He quickly moved his finger over the goblet and squeezed out three drops of blood before his finger healed. The grayish liquid in the goblet turned a blood red before the golden smoke thickened and weaved together forming a piece of parchment. On the piece of parchment words were quickly written before the parchment landed in front of harry.

Harry quickly picked up the piece of parchment and almost fainted by the names on the list.

_Heredity Test_

_Overseen by: Goblin Ricgnock Gringott_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lilly Alexandria Rose Potter nee Evans_

_Father: James William Potter_

_Maternal Blood Lines_

_House of Evans *thought to be gone for one hundred years due to squibs*_

_First Heir- Unknown_

_Second Heir- Harry James Potter_

_House of Slytherin_

_First Heir- Harry James Potter_

_Second Heir- Unknown_

_Third Heir- Thomas Marlvo Riddle_

_House of Ravenclaw_

_First Heirs- Harry James Potter & Unknown_

_Second Heir- Hermione Jane Granger *_

_House of Lancaster_

_First Heir- Unknown_

_Second Heirs- Harry James Potter & Unknown_

_House of Black_

_First Heir- Sirius Orion Black_

_Second Heir- Draco Marcus Black_

_Third Heirs- Harry James Potter & Unknown_

_House of Windsor_

_Close cousin of the Princes of Wales_

_Rank Undetermined_

_Overseer of the House of Weasley_

_Oath made by one Molly Weasley nee Prewett to one Lilly Potter nee Evans_

_Overseer of the House of Granger_

_Oath made by one Elizabeth Granger nee Stevens to one Lilly Potter nee Evans_

_Overseer of the House of Lovegood_

_Oath made by one Stephania Lovegood nee St. Richards to one Lilly Potter nee Evans_

_Paternal Blood Lines_

_House of Potter_

_First Heir- Harry James Potter_

_House of Gryffindor-_

_First Heir- Harry James Potter_

_House of Hufflepuff_

_First Heir- Harry James Potter_

_Second Heir- Cedric Anthony Diggory_

_House of Pendragon_

_First Heir- Harry James Potter_

_Second Heir- Minerva Grace McGonagall_

_House of St. LaCroix _

_First Heir-Harry James Potter_

_Second Heir- Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

_Third Heir- Gabrielle Lynn Delacour_

_Overseer of the House of Granger_

_Oath made by one Richard Granger to one James Potter_

_Overseer of the House of Weasley _

_Oath made by one Arthur Weasley to one James Potter_

_Overseer of the House of Lovegood _

_Oath made by one Xenophilius Lovegood to one James Potter_

_* denotes Heir by Blessing rather then Heir by Blood_

Harry grabbed on to the side of the table and stabled himself. He looked again at the names of the list before almost passing out again. Ricgnock noticed and spoke up.

"How about we head over to my desk and I can answer any questions you might have"

Harry nodded and walked back over to the desk and sat down. He looked to one name that jumped out at him, Cedric Diggory.

But Sir, Cedric died at the end of my fourth year because of Voldemort"

"Ahh there you are quite wrong Mr. Potter, you see his father was the one who was killed. His father knew something was wrong so he placed himself under a polyjuice potion, and likewise Cedric did the same, so Amos is really Cedric"

Harry clutched his head; this was just too much for him. Four founders, someone who he thought was dead is alive and well. Muggle royalty, magical royalty. He felt as if his head was going to explode from overload. Nevertheless, he still had questions.

"Sir, what is the house of Lancaster?" Harry asked, still clutching his head as the paper rested in his lap

"The house of Lancaster is Avalonian Royalty. The last known Heir was Queen Anya Lancaster, Daughter to the Earth Goddess and King of the Underworld. She is an immortal but her whereabouts are unknown. Some say she is living as a mortal, others believe she returned to Avalon"

"And the house of St. LaCroix?" Harry asked, as he added royalty number three on to his count.

"The St. LaCroix Family is the maternal side of Slytherin. They are a very old Romanian royal vampire clan. Salazar's mother was due to become a member of this clan but she choose to leave and see the world. Seeing as she never became a member officially it is a separate line from the Slytherin family. Neither one of the were induced into the clan."

"But how can there be heirs, vampires can't have children" Harry said while adding royalty number four to the list.

"They are very powerful vampires. Not like the ones that you learn about. This clan has the ability to change their biological working of their bodies. So they can have children by turning their reproductive systems to that of a human."

Harry nodded softly.

"As you can see the Delacours are member of that clan. They are a powerful breeding of their mother who is pure veela and their father who is a member of this clan. Delacour almost means of the court. They are the royal family of France's magical government"

Royalty number five- Harry thought to himself.

"Who is unknown?"

"Unknown is someone who is not registered in the European magical system. They either live in another country or are in hiding. We are not able to find out who that is for you"

Harry looked around, his head spinning from the information. He had unknown family members. Nevertheless, he still had some many questions, overseer? Heir by blessing?

"Sir, I still have more questions if you don't mind"

"Not at all Mr. Potter, I had the same reaction from your mother and father when they choose to have a Heredity test"

"What is an Heir by Blessing?"

"The founders of Hogwarts found their pride in their heirs, but as time went on and bloodlines were lost, they choose to bless those without their blood but with the traits they prized the most or for their protection"

Harry smiled softly, he thought about it for a moment. Hermione was brilliant, the hat considered her for Ravenclaw. It was fitting but how did the founder hand pick them? Maybe it was one of those mysteries of magic he would never understand.

He looked over to the wall cloak, it was pushing noon. Therefore, he decided to ask one last question before choosing to leave.

"Just one for question before I take my leave, what is an overseer?"

"Well Mr. Potter, in the wizarding world, families of lower ranking status will sometimes seek out a high ranking lord or lady to take an oath to protect their family, most of the time, its protection for their children. After the oath is taking you are considered an Overseer to make sure the oath is in effect"

"So what is each oath in effect for?"

Ricgnock pulled out a paper and looked over it before speaking

"The Weasleys asked your mother and father for payment for schooling for their children, the Grangers and Lovegoods asked for family protection because of status, and the Grangers also asked for protection of their only daughter, one Hermione Jean Granger, seeing as she was showing magical abilities at a young age"

"But the Grangers are muggles, how would they know about the magical world"

"Lilly Potter and Elizabeth Granger were best friends since childhood. Even Hogwarts wasn't able to break their friendship"

Harry smiled softly before standing up, he shock Ricgnock's hand.

"Well I must be going, Ricgnock. I hope to speak with you soon"

"Well Mr. Potter, it was a pleasure to meet you and I shall schedule another appointment on august 1st if you have anymore questions that will arise."

Ricgnock handed him the scroll, which contained the test and the letter that would transport him back to his home.

Harry fell on his floor of his bedroom, having a tiring day, he crawled into his bed and feel asleep before his head hit the pillow. He was still clutching the paper work that Ricgnock had given him and he was still dressed in his clothes.

* * *

_Meanwhile. A hop and skip over the ocean._

Anastasia Evans couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. She could only smile and be prepared. She grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs. She stopped in the kitchen, picking up her mug of hot coffee.

"Thank you Niles" she said heading towards her mother's study

"Not a problem Miss. Evans"

Anastasia walked into the study and looked to her mother who was busy working on the computer.

"I'm going to take my healer exam. A few of my friends want to hang out in Salem afterwards, do you mind?"

Marsha looked up and over to her daughter,

"Not at all dear, just be home at a reasonable time."

Anastasia smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek before walking out of the study. She grabbed the keys to her car and left. Marsha could only smile, she knew something big was going to happen but what, she didn't know. She turned back to the computer before closing it out and shutting it off. Fresh air was in order.

* * *

Night had fallen over Surry England as two figures stood outside of number four, Privet Drive. They were covered in black cloaks and spoke to each other very formally.

"Well Your Majesty, I do believe it is time" the taller one spoke, obviously a man by the sound of his voice.

"Yes for if he doesn't train now, he will never reach his full potential. As royalty he should had been placed with the Windsors and trained properly since his parent's death. Even his godfather would have done well, training him in the ways of magical customs of a lord, because he was framed by that old man and the rat that didn't happen" the shorter one spoke, both very displeased and with a woman's voice.

"What about his aunt?" the man spoke again

"She would have also been a good choice. She climbed her way up the social ladder and became one of the richest people in the world but once again because of Albus Dumbledore" the woman spat his name as if she had gotten dirt in her mouth. "She was denied his guardianship also"

The man let out a sigh.

"And of course these people were placed under a dark curse. Does he realize he made the breeding ground for the next dark lord?"

"That was his plan. Have Harry kill the dark lord and make sure he wondered down the path of darkness. Dear Dumbledore would come along and kill Harry and forever be remembered as the savior of the wizarding world" the woman spoke again become more and more displeased.

"I'm glad he managed to being kind and loving even after the life he has" the man spoke, trying to calm down the woman.

"Yes, I'm pleased to see that but he still has a long way to go before he can fulfill his destiny" the woman said with a calmer voice.

"I hope you know what you are doing" the man spoke again.

The shorter one just waved her hands, a white light emitted from the bedroom before falling dark again. Both Harry Potter and the two figures were gone.

* * *

Anastasia walked through the door of their penthouse suite. Dropping the shopping bags by the door and hanging her keys up. She walked into the living room and saw her mother sleeping on the couch, a book resting on her chest.

She quietly tip-toed over and took the book and placed it on the coffee table. Grabbing a blanket from the chair and wrapping her up in it. She kissed her cheek before grabbing her bags and heading to her room. She changed into her night clothes and crawled into the bed.

A bright white light appeared as the two figures appeared in front of the building, still in their black cloaks.

"Where are we?" the man asked.

"Quincy Massachusetts" the women replied curtly.

"And what is here that is so important that be had to cross the ocean?" the man asked

"Anastasia Evans"

Once again the lady waved her hands and the two figures were gone with Anastasia.

* * *

Remus Lupin was not having a good night. Beside the full moon it was also a harvest moon, making his transformation rough this month. It was also strange that a harvest moon was out in the summer. Harvest moons like this normally meant pending doom or a big change. Remus was hoping it was the later.

In his thoughts he never noticed a woman who had appeared in his locked room. She quietly walked over to him. Remus turned her head at the intruding scent that had enter his domain. He saw the women and let out a growl.

"Clam down Remus Lupin. I am here as a friend. Change is in the air and we need you to embrace your ancestral line as the proctor to the founder heirs and the royal family."

Remus looked down and let out a slight whimper.

"I am nothing but a monster, how could I protect anyone?" he thought

"You are not a monster but that animal inside of you makes you a stronger and more fierce protector. A wolf always protects its cubs, if you embrace who you are you can protect the cubs"

Remus looked to the unknown woman and thought about what she said. The woman smiled to him and held out her hand. Remus placed his paw in her hand and they both vanished.

A few others went missing that night, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, and Draco Malfoy, now known as Draco Black.

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of the rewrite. A few things have been added such as what Anastasia was doing before Avalon, Remus's meeting with the woman. As you can tell there is going to be Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore bashing. I like the rest of the Wesley's so they won't bashed. **

**Marsha's looks are based on Madem Giry played by Miranda Richarson in the 2004 Film Version of Phantom of the Opera.  
**


	2. Where Are We?

**Before I start on the next chapter, I would like to bring up an issue that I have noticed has become more common around this website, something that is not good.**

**Around Fanfiction, I have noticed that anonymous reviewer/reviewers have been going around fan fiction leaving nasty reviews. I have kept one from the last chapter in my email but I have deleted from the story. No I don't mind reviews that go "Well this part of the story here and then this paragraph here don't match. If you want you can do something like blah or some more like blah" but here is a few quotes that this reviewer by the anonymous signature name of "Alex"**

**Now as I mention before the story even started I told my readers that this story was not beta, so there was going to be spelling and grammar mistakes. This person ignored my message, picked out the mistakes, and insulted me because of them, but here are a few of the quotes I would like to share with you.**

**Regarding the story-, _"Do you even reread this crap before you post it? I certainly wouldn't blame you if you didn't (I feel like I have dropped several IQ points just byreading it myself), but really…"_**

**Regarding the OC Anastasia and an insult to myself- _"Of course, we all know who 'Unknown' is! She is your (wonderful perfect, beautiful, mysterious, just infinitesimally less important than Harry) Mary-Sue who also happens to be a long lost relative. The last refuge of the pathetic loser who has no life and has to make herself feel good (and imagine herself as someone she could never be even in a million years and with extensive plastic surgery) by writing herself as an important person in the Harry Potter universe. People like you are so pathetic. Maybe you should put in a Mary-Sue warning so that the only people who will be exposed to this pile of dung will be the losers like yourself and you can all wallow together._**

**If you want to know what the rest of the review says, I will be more then happy to send you the whole review. Now the thing the most bothers me about this review is that even after the warning that it had not been beta, s/he took it upon his/herself to pick apart the story and point out the mistake which I had forewarned would be in the story. S/he also made fun of my intelligence and my looks. Now if this person does not know me how can s/he know all this stuff about? Such as, I'm a "pathetic loser".**

**There is a difference between being a reviewer who wishes to help you improve on your writing skills and storyline and a reviewer who wishes to make themselves feel better by insulting you, being a bully to someone who will never find out who they are, belittling someone to make themselves feel bigger, and just plan being rude. I think they are "pathetic loser" who has a last refuge in insulting people who have come here to express their imagination and share their work with the rest of the community who share the same ideas. Seeing as we are a community lets watch each other's back.**

**Therefore, I end this with saying. If you have so much to say to someone. Grow a pair and get a registered named. That way you can take back what you dish out. In the end of the day, you don't bother us. We laugh at you silly attempt to make yourself feel better, delete your review, and forewarn others about you nasty attempts.**

**With that issue brought up and my opinion voiced out. I give you Chapter Two!**

**Speical Thanks to my Beta- **betrothed-to-a-feret *kisses*

* * *

Harry had awoken in a room that he did not fall asleep in. he had found the bed soft, as though made of feathers, comfortable, and a lot warmer then the one he had fallen asleep in. He opened his eyes and reached over, turning on one of the lamps on his nightstand. The light blinded him temporarily whilst he tried to investigate his surroundings.

In looking around the room, he observed it had a deep blue carpet with dark cherry wood walls. The bed was a canopy bed made from the same wood that the walls were made of. The bed was quite large and was white with gold designs running around the over stuffed comforter and pillows. There was a set of chairs next to a fireplace and a few bookshelves containing material covering everything from the dark arts to wandless magic. Over to the right was the door to the bathroom and an elegant look wardrobe. Over to his left was another door, he figured it might be a closet, and his school trunk which was tucked off in a corner.

After getting a good look at the room, he rubbed his head again, where the hell was he? Right as he thought that a woman came in carry a tray.

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking at the women. She had long brown hair that was tied up into a braided bun and wore a simple brown medieval styled gown. Her hazel eyes snapped to his.

"My name is Morgan. I am one of her Majesty's ladies-in-waiting. She sent me up here with a few potions for you to take" she replied pouring the potions into a glass goblet.

"How do I know this isn't a set up from Voldemort, the-man-who-doesn't-learn?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and looked to the boy.

"Do you really think the dark lord would make his most feared enemy this comfortable?"

"Well no but I don't know where I am so you know, I think I'll wait on the potion" Harry said holding up his hands.

Morgan nodded and left the potion on the table. She walked over to closet and pulled out a pairs of black dress pants and a white shirt.

"Get dressed. Milady asked me to bring you down to the meeting hall when you are ready"

Morgan nodded her head and stepped outside into the hall. Harry stepped out a few minutes later. Morgan beckoned Harry to follow her. The shirt was tight fitting and complemented him perfectly.

They seemed to travel down countless hallways before walking down an elegant staircase and she stopped in front of a set of double doors. The doors were a pure white with a border of gold, in the middle was a crest, a white rose with a blue and gold shield with the words "light, honor, bravery" surrounding it.

"This is where I leave you. I'm terribly sorry but I must get back to my duties." Morgan muttered before heading down the hallway and disappearing from view.

Harry took a deep breath, pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

Harry was shocked and surprised to see what was going on. A round white marble table sat in the middle, it was draped in green silk, and the chairs were the same white marble and looked like little thrones, a bigger chair sat on the east part of the table. That was not what shocked him; it was those who he had found within. Draco Malfoy was there and sitting next to a girl that he didn't recognize and they were talking about something, probably the dark arts.

Sirius and Remus were on either side of Professor McGonagall and it looked like they were in a deep discussion over something. Remus looked haggard and tired, it must have been a rough full moon for him. Hermione was just sitting there quietly, trying to figure out the situation they had gotten into.

Harry smiled and took the empty seat next to Hermione. He noticed how her brows were scrunched together and her lips were pursed, it was a tell tale sign she was confused

"Are you confused as I am?" Harry asked, looking over to her

"Harry! You're here too?" Hermione asked, a smile appearing on her face but it didn't last long.

"Well I guess I am, me and a few other people we know"

"Do you know who that girl is, talking with Malfoy?" Hermione asked

"No but she must be trouble if she is having a conversation with him"

Hermione just laughed, however, she fell quiet when the door behind the empty throne opened. A young woman, who looked no older then twenty-one entered, drawing everyone's undivided attention.

She wore an elegant gown of green and a simple silver crown sat on top of her black hair that fell to her mid back. A man walked out behind her who looked no older then twenty-five. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants. His sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. He carried a sword and placed it down in the middle of the table. Everyone was silent; you could hear a pin fall on a carpet.

The woman stood in front of the chair and looked to each one of them, she smiled slightly before speaking.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to Avalon" the woman said as mummers broke out among the table. She put her hands up to quiet them before continuing.

"Firstly I am Queen Anya Lancaster of Avalon; I am the one who brought you all here. There are dark times ahead, as most of you already know, and unfortunately they are only going to get darker. The reason why I have brought you all here is because most of you do not know of your bloodline and hence you were not able to work to your full potential. You are to spend seven years here to train. Now if you don't want to stay, please speak up now and I will send you home."

No one moved, they were all shocked that they were denied their heritage and forced to be like everyone else. It was like statues, hardly blinking.

"Well that is good. Well first thing is first, Harry would you please hand me your heredity test"

Harry stood up and handed her the test that was in his pocket before retuning to his seat. She spoke up again.

"One Minerva Grace McGonagall is an heir to the Pendragon line"

Minerva was shocked, no wonder why she felt the urge to change things she thought were unfair and the whole time she had the power too! She had to do something about that old bat Dumbledore's amount of power…

"One Hermione Jane Granger is the blessed heir of Ravenclaw."

Hermione's hand shot up, like it always did when she did not understand something.

"Ma'am what is a blessed heir"

"I was hoping one of you would ask. A blessed heir is one who shows the traits of one of the founders but has no blood relation to them. There is also another reason, it is very rare but it has happened, the founders will sometime bless someone for protection. Most of the time is it done when that person is harmed by a blood heir of that founder"

Hermione smiled as leaned back in her chair, one of the smartest witches of the age had hand picked her to be a blessed heir. She let out a slight laugh that sounded more like a 'huh' before returning her gaze to the front.

"One Sirius Orion Black is the head of the Black family and one Draco Marcus Black heir to the Black family. Your bloodline traces back to Javen Black the brother of Godric Gryffindor"

Harry nodded, so that is how he was related to the Blacks, very, very, very distant cousins. The queen seemed to scan over the list before turning over to the unknown girl.

"Sorry dear but I don't see your name on here"

"My name is Anastasia Evans" she said quietly

"Ah an American, well no wonder why. Well if you could do me a favor and place your palm on the blade of the sword?"

Anastasia nodded slightly and reached over placing her palm on the blade, she pulled her hand back and there was a deep cut on her palm. The sword glowed before dropping a piece of paper in front of Anastasia. She looked at it and a look of shock crossed her face as she read it to herself.

_Heredity Test_

_Overseen by: The Blade of Excalibur _

_Anastasia Nicole Evans _

_Mother: Marsha Jean Evans_

_Father: Edward Jacob Andrews_

_Maternal Blood Lines_

_House of Evans *thought to be gone for one hundred years due to squibs*_

_First Heir- Anastasia Nicole Evans_

_Second Heir- Harry James Potter_

_House of Slytherin_

_First Heir- Harry James Potter_

_Second Heir- Anastasia Nicole Evans_

_Third Heir- Thomas Marlvo Riddle_

_House of Ravenclaw_

_First Heirs- Harry James Potter & Anastasia Nicole Evans_

_Second Heir- Hermione Jane Granger *_

_House of Lancaster_

_First Heir- Unknown_

_Second Heirs- Harry James Potter & Anastasia Nicole Evans_

_House of Black_

_First Heir- Sirius Orion Black_

_Second Heir- Draco Marcus Black_

_Third Heirs- Harry James Potter & Anastasia Nicole Evans_

_House of Windsor_

_Close cousin of the Princes of Wales_

_Rank Undetermined_

_Paternal line_

_Magical- None Muggle_

_Muggle- Duchess of Norfolk._

"Now does anyone have any questions before I continue?"

Remus hand shot up quickly

"Why am I here? I don't have any heir blood in me"

The young woman smiled and nodded to the sword.

"Place your hand on the blade and it will tell you also, just like it did with Anastasia"

Everyone looked to the blade as Remus placed his hand on the blade, it cut him on the palm before glowing white and a piece of paper appeared. Remus grabbed it and looked at it.

_Heredity Test_

_Overseen by: The Blade of Excalibur _

_Remus John Lupin_

_Mother: Samantha Elizabeth Lupin nee Thomason_

_Father: John Travis Lupin_

_Maternal Bloodline_

_House of Thomason_

_Ancient Protectors to Magical Royalty_

_Paternal Bloodline_

_House of Lupin_

_Ancient Protectors to the Founder's heirs_

_Other Bloodlines_

_Clan of Reule - Lycan_

Remus sat back down clutching the paper tightly. He now understood why he was here, to train to be a protector, and protect those that sat with him. He wondered how many of them would actually require his protection.

He looked to the woman who stood at the front, she gave him a quick smile when she saw the look of recognition cross his face. She turned away from him before speaking up again.

"Each of the founders had different powers, the most important are elemental magic, which had long been taken out of the school teaching curriculum but it is a valuable power. Hufflepuff was the earth, Ravenclaw was Water, Gryffindor was Fire, Slytherin was air, Pendragon was Spirit, and the St. LaCroix was death"

She went quiet again, letting the information sink it.

"Now each day you will have different lessons with us, however every morning you will have physical training with my partner here and after rest in the evening you will have magical training with myself. Now in the afternoon you will have different lessons each day, ranging from equestrian lessons, etiquette lessons, even dancing. You'll need to learn wizarding laws front and back. Not to mention history, potions, the art of runes and spell making, blood magic. The next seven years will not be easy but they will be very rewarding"

She stopped talking and looked to each of them. Everyone seemed to have a hard time processing what they were told but after a while each one accepted the fate that had been placed on their shoulders.

"Each one of you will also find a potion in your rooms, some of them are for various reasons, the main one will prepare your body and magical core for the magical powers you will inherit in time"

Everyone looked to each other before turning back to the queen.

"You will find everything you will need in your rooms, clothes, shoes, and accessories. With that all said, I will leave you to enjoy the day and training will start in the morning."

Everyone nodded and stood up leaving the meeting room. They stood together in the hallway. Harry turned over to the girl and smiled to her.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

"I'm Anastasia Evans, pleasure is mine"

"Your mother's name wouldn't happen to by Marsha would it?"

"Yes it is, why?" Anastasia asked looking to him with an eyebrow raised

"Oh no reason" Harry replied

Anastasia nodded slightly,

"I see well this is awkward"

Harry looked to her and went to say something before Sirius interrupted,

"How about we explore a bit, this is going to be home for the next seven years"

Everyone nodded in agreement and decided to work from the top down.


	3. Dear Cousin

**Dedication- I dedicate this chapter to all those who have taken the time to read my story. To my Reviewers, thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer- Forgot it in the last two chapters but I do not own Harry Potter. If I did a lot of things would have been done differently.**

**Speical Thanks to my Beta Betrothed-to-a-Ferret

* * *

**

The group made their way down to the first floor after exploring the top floors. The third floor had nothing but entrances to the towers, which consisted of a star tower, a bell tower and a few others, and bedrooms, they figured it had to be for the royal family.

The hallways were elegantly designed with rich carpets, ivory walls with real gold designs and elegant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. They figured out that the lights must have been lit by magic as there were neither switches nor cables.

The second floor was mostly bedrooms but with a few more add-ons. There were nurseries and playrooms for children. Not that anyone had seen any children. There were doors that led to an elegant staircase that led into the ballroom.

There were also a few other small doors that led to the balcony of the ballroom, and another that seem to lead to a small part of the ballroom that seemed to be a private dinning area. The favorite for Hermione was the wooden double doors that led to the balcony of the library. Hermione almost fell over the side when she tried to get a look at all the books that were aligned on endless shelves against on the wall. The books were on everything from dark arts to martial arts for dummies.

Hermione smiled to Harry before running down the staircase and looking over all the books. She pulled out one and her eyes seemed to have lighten up with pure joy. A joy so pure it had it's own name, Hermione's joy.

"It's the first edition of Hogwarts, A History. Its all in hand writing too!" Her squeal made many of the other occupants of the room cringe.

"Leave it to Hermione to get excited about a book…" Sirius muttered to Harry.

"I think we need to get her out of here before she transfigures a bed and moves in" Remus added slowly, watching Hermione carefully, prepared to drag the girl out if necessary.

"Come along Miss. Granger, a lot more to see, I'm sure you can come back later" McGonagall said to the excited girl, who only just realized people were in the room with her.

Hermione looked to her professor before nodding slightly and slowly before carefully placing the book back and climbing up the narrow stairs.

They left the library and headed down another flight of stairs to the first floor. It was much more like a castle.

There was the meeting hall which was where they had started, a few potion labs which would make Snape clean his greasy hair, the main entrance to the ballroom and another library.

They found a room that looked like a prefect's bath at Hogwarts but a lot bigger and would accommodate 20 Gryffindor common rooms.

There were a few dinning halls, some where bigger than others. They came across a few offices which would put ol' man Dumbledore's to shame.

There were a few lounge rooms varying in sizes and an inside garden. The favorite for the avid and interested witches and wizards was the glass room. The walls and floor were made out of glass and the room itself reached over the outside gardens and had a wonderful view of the ocean, which was probably created by a strong weave of magic. It was also keep at a comfortable cool temperature. The found a stone staircase that led down to the basement, in the basement there was a dueling room, a weapons room, armor room and there were also few doors that were locked.

It was mid afternoon and awfully hot by the time they made it outside and they all agreed that there was something magical that worked inside of that castle. They were either going to have to make a really good map or enact the buddy system. The castle walls seemed to move and change like the staircases at Hogwarts, different wings appeared when they went down certain hallways and doors appeared randomly on empty walls. When they finally made their way outside they settled by the shore of the island and flopped under the tree.

"I'd hate to admit it, but that place is worse than Hogwarts. All we had to worry about is changing staircases," McGonagall stated running her fingernails through her hair, trying to fix her bun unfortunately however, her attempts were in vain, and a strong gust of wind removed the clips.

"Well with all the changing hallways and doors, I would prefer Hogwarts" Hermione added thinking about her beloved school.

Everyone seemed to go deathly quiet and enjoyed the weather. It was hot but there was a humid breeze coming off the shore.

Everyone got up and decided to play in the water, expect for Harry and Anastasia.

"Perfect," thought Harry. He now had a chance to talk to her. They both looked at each other before Harry broke the ice.

"So you're my cousin huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," She rubbed her arms out of discomfort. Her mother always said how she was related to the "Great Harry Potter" but she never believed it, I mean, who would believe that a small, red-haired American could be related to the hero of the wizarding world?

"Umm, so, you're from the states?" Harry asked just as uncomfortable as she was, if not more.

"Yes, I live in Massachusetts. I attend Salem Academy for the Magically Gifted."

"Did you, I mean, DO you like it?"

"It's alright. It's the best wizarding school in the country, but I always wanted to go to Hogwarts." She muttered with a heavy sigh.

"So why didn't you?"

"I never got a letter. I only got letters from schools in the states and Canada," she looked down trying to avoid eye contact. Those green piercing eyes intimidated her.

"I have a question, did you mother know about my mother's murder?"

Anastasia snapped her head up, looking over to the lake. She nodded softly, that was a question she had been attempting to avoid.

"Yeah, Yes she did."

Harry looked over to her; she was still avoiding eye contact with him. He was getting agitated. His aunt knew and he was sent to the Dursley's anyway. He had so many questions. Why did not she do anything about it? What was she doing the whole time he was living in that hellhole of a home? Would he ever meet her?

"Why didn't she take me in after my mother died?"

"We weren't allowed to have any contact with you," Anastasia snapped at him, her anger becoming clear.

"Well I guess she didn't fight hard enough."

Anastasia stood up and slapped him. The wind picked up as she stared at him. He looked into her eyes; she had the same green eyes he did, which means they were just as piercing as his.

"My mother fought hard to get you away from the Dursleys but your precious Dumbledork said it would be better if you lived with people who hated magic. It would make you a levelheaded child. She still fought for you even after he said that but Dumbledork made it hard when he had Wizengamot make him your legal magical guardian."

Everyone went quiet as they looked over to the happenings between Harry and his cousin.

"My mother never stopped fighting for you. She tried everything and to this day, she is still trying. Lily was her favorite sister and no way in hell would she let Petunia raise Lily's son."

Anastasia leaned down close to him, the wind whipping around them. Rain began to pour, soaking the people form head to toe in a matter of seconds.

"Don't you ever speak ill of a woman you don't even know! Never again."

Anastasia stormed off as everyone got out of the water and walked over to them. Hermione looked over to Harry and spoke up.

"Harry now is not the time to start fights, I know your upset but think about it from her point of view. She just met you and already you screaming at her like its her fault for you life. Keep in mind it's Dumbledore's"

Hermione sat down next to Harry.

"I think you need to apologize. You've done a lot of stupid thing since I've known you but this has to be the stupidest mistake you've made."

Harry looked down, she was right, she always is, and she knows it. He was trying to get to know his cousin but instead he jumped to conclusions and ruined the little relationship they had. Draco looked over to him with his trademark sneer.

"Well Potter, I'm going to go talk to her."

"And what would you know Malfoy?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction that Anastasia went. Everyone else simply looked at Harry.

McGonagall was also soaked; she was glaring as Sirius, who was just standing there with a far to innocent look on his face. She looked over to Harry.

"Miss Granger is right." _And you know it! _She added mentally.

Harry nodded softly; he had some damage control to take care of. He stood up and walked over to Anastasia and Draco,

"Can you give us a moment Malfoy?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy.

"Listen Potter, you hurt her again and I'll make your life a living hell for the next seven years."

Draco walked off and Harry looked over to Anastasia, shuffling his feet and looking down.

"I should start out by saying sorry…"

"It might help yes."

"Well I had no right to yell at you. This whole thing is just too much to handle. I mean one moment I'm just Harry Potter and then next moment I'm the heir to all these houses, I have a long lost aunt, I find my cousin, and we're on a mythical island that hasn't been seen in almost half a millennium if not more…."

Anastasia started to laugh slightly and looked over to him.

"You have never been "just Harry." She made quotation signs with her fingers sarcasm dripping form every word, "Does this really surprise you? I mean according to the stories, the impossible has always been happening around you."

"Wait what stories?" Harry said looking surprised that she knew.

"I was talking with Draco before the meeting. He told me some stories about you."

"How come you were talking with Draco? I mean Malfoy."

"He was the only one who spoke to me. Everyone else seemed to click with someone else. Draco and I were the only ones that didn't."

"Well just watch your back with him, he's trouble."

"There you go again, jumping to conclusions."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Do you know Draco?" Harry opened his mouth to interrupt her but she silenced him with a deathly glare.

"I mean really know him, not the bully, not the prince of Slytherin, and not the son of a maniacal death eater?"

Harry remained quiet, thinking, he seemed to do a lot of that, he never really got to know Draco and she was right. They hated each other because of houses, not because they knew about each other.

"Your silence answers my questions. I suggest you do try to get to know him and if you still hate each other then fine. It's better the petty bullying."

"How do you know so much?" Harry asked

"I can read minds, Draco allowed me to read some of his memories and trust me. They're not what you think."

"Wicked," Harry smiled

Anastasia laughed slightly at his saying.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked his smiling fading

"It's a Boston saying. It just brings back memories. That's all."

Anastasia smiled and walked off before turning around and looking to him.

"Hey Potter, if you're up to it, I have some things you might want to see."

"Umm okay," Harry looked over confused.

"My room, tonight then,"

Harry's faced dropped as he looked to her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, will you?"

Anastasia walked over, laughing slightly to herself and shaking her head. _Boys! _She joined the group, smiling to everyone.

"You guys didn't fight again did you?" Remus asked.

Anastasia shock her head and spoke

"Nah, not this time we didn't"

Sirius clapped the two of them on the shoulders.

"See this is how it is meant to be, one big happy family" he said with his trademark grin.

"Draco you can unclench your fists now" Anastasia said to him with a slight smile

Draco relaxed his fists and smiled over to him. Everyone else looked at them. Some were confused, and the others were in shock. A relation to Potter was getting along with a Malfoy! It was just unheard of!

Anastasia looked over to Draco and smiled.

"They will learn sooner or later."

Harry took a seat next to Hermione. They all chatted about what they had in store for the next seven years and what it would be like. They were all excited about the training.

A few hours later, Morgan came up to them and announced that dinner would be served in an hour and to dress formally.

"Formal clothes can be found in your bedroom closets," she stated before walking off to help prepare dinner. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged before going to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Everyone met each other in front of the doors to the dining room. Harry was dressed in emerald green dress robes, Draco in black, Remus in blue, and Sirius in silver.

They all looked as the girls came down the stairs.

They all were wearing medieval gowns in similar colors to the boys.

Hermione in emerald green, Anastasia in black, and McGonagall traded her green robes for a silver gown. They all chatted with each other for a moment before the doors opened. Harry offered Hermione his arm as they walked in together. Draco did the same with Anastasia, and Remus with Minerva. Sirius just followed behind them grinning madly like he was on cloud nine. Another girl joined Anya and Vlad.

Anya stood up and nodded to everyone.

"Welcome to your first dinner. I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Victoria."

The young girl stood and nodded her head, her eyes scanning the room in a quick sweep.

"She will be a trainer along with Vlad and me. She will be teaching you bookwork and other things when I need her to. You are to respect her as you respect each other!"

Hermione's face had instantly lit up at the sound of bookwork.

"Now enjoy your dinner."

Anya sat down as the food was brought out. Everyone chatted happily with each other. When dinner was done, a soft music started to play and everyone got up to dance. After a night filled with food, dancing, and mingling, everyone was thoroughly ready for bed. They said their good nights and went off to their respected bedrooms.

* * *

Harry dressed in his nightclothes before heading over to Anastasia's bedroom. He knocked on the door slightly. Anastasia opened it. She was dressed in a simple tank top and over sized sweatpants.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," she said as she stepped aside.

"Well we had a busy day but curiosity got the best of me," Harry said while flopping down on the bed.

Anastasia walked over to her trunk and pull out an elegant looking book. It was stuffed with papers, the lock barely keeping it closed. She sat down on the bed, sitting cross-legged. She opened it and handed it to him.

"What is it?" he asked flipping it over.

"Well open it and see, Silly"

Harry pulled it opened and took out the papers before looking at the pictures; first, they were muggle pictures of two young girls, as the pages turned the girls got older. The last muggle picture was taken at a train station before they turned into wizarding photos. There were pictures of one of the girls with a group of girls, waving to the camera. The photos went on and the girls got older. The photos then turned to the girl, much older, with a boy who looked just like Harry. The photos showed them holding hands at Hogsmeade, holding up badges that said head boy and head girl, the man on one knee holding out a ring, the women walking down a church aisle in a white gown smiling to the man at the altar, the couple sharing their first dance, the man talking to the woman's stomach, photos went on as the woman's stomach got bigger until she was laying in a hospital bed holding a bundle of blue blankets with a small baby boy with black hair and green eyes.

The photo's turned into family moments, Harry's first broom ride, his first steps, first Halloween, first Christmas. Photo's of the three of them out shopping, pranks with the marauders, and then the photos ended shortly after his first birthday. All personal, all documented, and all without a single crease.

Harry looked over to her with tears prickling his eyes; his face had silvery trails where many had already poured out.

"How did you get all of these?" Harry choked, holding it in his lap.

"Your mother tried very hard to get in contact with my mother but my mother always returned her letters, but not after she made copies of everything. Those are the originals, my mother returned copies."

Harry looked at the letters, the familiar handwriting from the letter he got the day before.

"Why did your mother run away?"

"My mother had a feeling that the future wasn't going to be safe, so she ran to get away to the states. She knew nothing of the magical world and was scared that someone would find her if she wrote to your mother. She wrote one letter to your mother but it came back to her, unanswered."

Anastasia reached over to the book and pulled out a letter and handed to him.

"Read it."

Harry opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Please tell me you're all right. Please! I have this feeling that something is wrong. I can't explain it but please tell me you will keep everyone safe. Please tell me you are safe. I need to know._

_I know I was stupid not to answer your letters but I was scared someone would have found me. I'm too afraid for you to worry about myself now. Anastasia has been saying over and over again "something wrong with auntie, something wrong with auntie". She doesn't even know you. That's why I am worried._

_Please write me back and let me know you're all right, for my own reassurance._

_Your Sister,_

_Marsha "Mema" Evans_

Harry looked over to her, tears streaming down his face_._

"Look at the date."

Harry looked down and saw in the elegant script.

_October 30__th__, 1981_

"The letter came back unanswered on November second and by that time the news of the Boy-Who-lived reached the states and my mother knew. It was as if she lost half of herself. I remember her crying for days and then she stopped. Just like that. That's when she started working on a way to get custody of you. I think her love for your mother broke into a fierce fight with her hatred for herself for leaving in the fist place, and she felt she had to do something for her nephew…"

Harry closed the book and handed it back to her. Anastasia grabbed her wand and waved it over the book and a copy appeared. She handed it to him.

"A make-up gift for missing fifteen, almost sixteen, birthdays."

Harry leaned over and hugged her, the tears were flowing freely. Anastasia hugged him back and lightly rubbed his back. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Thank you, this is the greatest gift I have ever gotten."

They spent the next hour simply getting to know each other. What it was like growing up, school, and their favorite activities. They found out that they both loved quidditch, Anastasia playing keeper, Harry playing seeker, and that they excelled at Defense Against the Dark Arts. After an hour, and fighting yawns they decided to call it a night and they would pick up where they left off tomorrow night.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Mother, are you crazy? This isn't our war."

Anya looked over to her daughter, holding the blade of her dagger to her palm.

"Do you know what will happen if the wizarding world falls, Victoria? He will come after us and our greatest wards will fail. Whether you like it or not, our worlds are inter-linked, if one falls we all fall, and I refuse to see my world crumble because of your insecurities!"

She turned around and added her thick blood to the runes on the floor.

"But mother-"

"Go to bed Victoria."

"Mother-"

"I said go to bed."

"Fine. Good night Mother."

"Good night Victoria."

Victoria stormed off as Vlad walked in.

"I hope you know what you're doing Your Majesty."

"To teach the greatest students, one must have the greatest teachers, and to have the greatest teachers, We need those teachers."

* * *

**There is Chapter Three. As always Reviews are lovely, Ideas are welcomed and flames are a no no.**

**Until next chapter**

**Professor Evans**


	4. So It Begins

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter but i've been having beta problems. Here is the long awaited chapter four.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta-PotterAddict.**

**oh and a heads up I have one more chapter before this story will be halted for a long time. Don't worry I'm not giving it up. its just that my laptop has died so i need to get a new one so after chapter five there won't be another chapter for about three-four months. I'm so sorry but I'll of my chapters are on that laptop.**

* * *

"Oh my god, that woman is like a drill leader," Sirius said as he flopped down on a chair in the sitting room.

"You can say that again," Harry said falling on to the couch, one leg hanging off the side. He was too tired to pick it up.

"I'm too tired too," Sirius replied closing his eyes.

Everyone else fell to either the floor or an empty chair.

_Earlier That Day_

Vlad stood in front of the gang. Their week of rest was up and it was time to get down to the training.

They were dressed in the training clothes that were provided to them. The boys were wearing light cotton shirts and black pants with a leather boots that were surprisingly very comfortable and the girls were wearing medieval gowns but they were surprisingly light and easy to move in.

"Start with stretches, and then you are going to run along the shore of the lake up to the temple and back again. When you get back, I will continue."

The gang nodded before stretching and running off. By the time they got back, they were panting and clutching their sides.

"Good now on the ground. You're going to do sit ups."

"Can't we rest?" Anastasia asked bending over, her hands resting on her knees.

"There is no rest time in war. Now on the ground."

Everyone got on the ground and started their sit ups.

"One, Two, Three….." Vlad counted off as he walked back and forth in front of everyone.

After one hundred and fifty sit ups, the gang was lying on the ground. Their muscles ached and when they tried to move their muscles screamed in pain.

"Alright turn over, time to do push-ups and then you may leave to clean up."

Everyone groaned as they turned over. Vlad was walking in front of them again, fixing their positions before counting off.

"One, Two, Three….."

Everyone was dismissed to bathe after one hundred push-ups. They all dragged themselves to their bathrooms. After freshening up, they met Anya in the stables. She stood there in a simple gown. She smiled slightly as she saw how tired they were. Vlad must have pushed them hard but she did warn them.

"Welcome to you first equestrian lesson. Now pick out a horse and we will start."

Everyone nodded slightly and each went to a different stall out of the many horses they each choose one that seemed like them.

Harry chose a black horse with a white mark on its forehead."That is Thunder," the queen said to Harry. Draco chose a white horse with brown spots along its back."His name is Chocolate" Hermione fell in love with a light brown horse with chocolate eyes like hers."Her name is Buttercup" Anastasia picked hers, a pure white horse with the bluest of eyes."You choose Majesty, good choice." Minerva choose a black and very stern looking horse."That is Stubborn" she said with a slight smile. Sirius found his in a brown and white horse that had a grin on. "He is Joker, I think you know why" Sirius only smile to her.

Remus had a harder time choosing one. Each of them seemed to be scared of him and he considered giving up. He was about to give up when he found one that didn't seem to like being in its stall. It was kicking the door and walls. Remus stepped in front of the door and the horse calmed down and walked over to him.

"That is Wolf. A very misunderstood horse"

Remus only smiled to her sadly before pulling him out of the stall. The queen grabbed her horse and gestured for the others to follow her as she led them outside. Once outside, she taught them how to put the saddle on and work the reins. She then mounted her horse and instructed the others to do the same. After much work, everyone was mounted and ready. The girls were taught side saddle also but were relieved when they were told that it only had to be used for formal occasions. Once everyone was comfortable they took a trip around the island along the beach. Every once in a while they would pick up their speed a bit but not much. They made it back to the stables and packed up. Their legs were sore and so were their bottoms. They put their horses in the stalls and turned to the queen.

"Now you have lunch and then an hour break before heading off to the library with Victoria for the book work," Anya said before they left. She headed back into her study after watching them leave.

_Back to the present time_

Anastasia was sitting on the floor rubbing her legs, Hermione was sitting to her right, engrossed in a book she found in her room, and Draco was playing with a small pebble.

"These work outs make me miss quidditch practice with Wood," Harry stated.

Everyone laughed slightly. Minerva was just rolling her eyes before looking over to Hermione to get a look at the book she was reading. Morgan walked in and nodded her head to all of them before speaking to the three adults.

"Milady wishes to see the three adults in her office," she nodded again and left.

* * *

Minerva, Remus, and Sirius just looked at each other before standing up and walking out, leaving the teenagers with confused looks on their faces. Once they reached their destination, Remus knocked on the office door and was answered by a "come in". They walked in and looked to Anya.

"Please take a seat," she said as she waved her hand and a couch appeared. The three of them sat down.

"I have realized that you three are at a disadvantage to your younger companions so I am offering you this." She place three bottles of a blue silver liquid in front of them. The three of them stared at it before Minerva spoke up.

"What is it?"

"It's a de-aging potion; it will return you to your teenage selves. It's permanent, one you take it there is no going back."

The three of them just stared at it waiting, a mental battle going on in their heads. They could train equally with the children but they would lose the respect that they had earned in the wizarding world as adults. They all nodded to each other before making their decision.

* * *

The gang sat in the library going over the book "_Latin, The Father of the Romance Languages_". As Victoria had stated when they started, Wizarding, Muggle, and Other books were going to be pushed on them.

Harry looked over to the clock. He was beginning to wonder if the library was some kind of time chamber because he felt like he was in here longer then what the clock said. Hermione; however, was enjoying being engrossed in the book, her face glowing like a Christmas tree.

Harry returned to the book. He closed it and placed his hand on the cover. All of a sudden, the book appeared in his mind. He saw the pages flipping before the book closed. He remembered everything that was in the book; however, he had a killer headache. He rubbed his temple lightly before looking around. He saw that no one noticed.

Victoria looked over and saw that Harry had found one of his abilities, speed-reading. She wrote a quick letter to her mother and banished it to her mother's desk before returning to her own work. She kept a close eye on Harry.

Anya opened the letter and saw her daughter's handwriting. She sighed, rubbing her hand along her arm. She would have to do this sooner then she thought. She would have to complete the ritual sooner then she had hoped. She stood up and rushed to her study, calling Vlad as she ran down an empty hallway with her gown flowing behind her. After she turned a corner, she ran into Vlad.

"What are you screaming about your Majesty?"

"It's Harry; he's shown his first ability. I got this letter from Victoria. It says he just speed-read. That was one of Rowena's abilities."

"What's the problem then?"

"Are you kidding me Vlad? Once his first ability shows up, they will not stop. He is going to be all powerful with no training."

"You know what that's like. You lost your parents when you were young."

"Yes, but I was lucky enough to met Erika, the witch who trained me when I was thirteen. He is almost sixteen years old with the magical core of a nine year old."

"And that's bad?"

"That's very bad. He will end up burning out his magical core. You know what that means? Goodbye magical world and goodbye to us."

"So you need to finish the ritual then?"

"No _we_ need to finish the ritual." Anya grabbed his hand and pulled him to the study.

* * *

The three teenagers walked into the library and looked around. One was a girl with long black hair, pulled up into a tight bun. A stern look graced her face. One boy had sandy brown hair with slight dark circles under his eyes, he wore a tattered cloak. The last one was a boy; he had shaggy ear length black hair and stood there with a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking up from the closed book.

The two boys looked to each other and grinned.

"Is this meant to be funny?" Hermione asked a little peeved.

"Now Miss Granger, I'm surprised you don't recognize your favorite Professor," the girl said.

"Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes

"That means," Harry said while looking over to the young boys.

"Mr. Moony and," the sandy haired boy said.

"Mr. Padfoot at your service," the black hair one said. They both bowed simultaneously to the gang.

"We are deeply upset you didn't recognize us Harry," Sirius said with a frown.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked, standing up and walking over to them.

"The lovely Queen offered us a de-ageing potion," Sirius said.

"Giving us the chance to be able to train with you equally," Remus added in.

"They did it for fun, I did it to be able to get the training I never got as a girl," Minerva finished.

"Well this will take some getting used to but it just mean our circle of friends is growing," Hermione stated joining Harry's side.

"We are spending the next seven years with each other. Nothing will be able to break the friendship we are making," Anastasia said as she stood up and walked over to Hermione.

Draco stood up and walked next to Anastasia.

"We all have our pasts. Some were hard, some were lonely, some were filled with family, and some were regretful. However, we will have each other in our future. A chance to right our wrongs," Draco added.

"A chance to make up for lost time," Remus added moving next to Draco.

"We will be together for everything. No matter what the future brings," Minerva said while moving next to Remus.

"Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike," Sirius said standing next to Minerva.

"We're in this together. No turning back now," Harry added.

A "Together Forever" was muttered alone the group.

No one had noticed that Victoria slipped out a while ago to give the group some alone time.

Everyone looked around and smiled to each other. What started out as a trip that no one was ready for turned into a journey for a group of friends. Friends who were ready to face anything that Fate threw at them. Friendships would still have to be made. Pasts would still have to be forgotten. They would have to bond as friends but they knew that this was the start of a wonderful bond.


	5. Who Are You?

**Ok here it is chapter five, no more chapters for a couple of months, I know I'm so sorry but blame dell and their faulty laptops. So I'll see what I can do on the other computers in my house but don't get your hopes up, the computers are old and virus ridden.**

**Oh I need to clear a few things up.**

**Time-Avalon has a strong web of magic surrounding it so for them one hour in the "real" world equals one year in Avalon.**

**People- Ron is not in this story as part of the gang, as I was copying and pasting from the last story I looked over it and it was a small mistake on my part but it has been changed so yea.**

**Special thanks to my beta- PotterAddict.

* * *

**

Anya stood in her study with Vlad. They were both looking at each other as the blood runes on the floor glowed in a bright white color before disappearing. There stood two more figures. A woman with a sweet face and blonde hair, and a man with black hair and a slight sneer on his face.

"What is going on here? You said you would only call us in a time of emergency," the man said.

"Well this is a time of emergency Salazar. Yourself proclaimed heir is ruining the wizarding world," Anya said crossing her arms.

"Well, are the others here?" the blonde hair woman asked.

"Yes, they have been here for a little over a week," Vlad replied.

"Well I believe it's time that they knew the truth then," the blonde hair woman stated while nodding her head slightly.

Anya turned around and called for Victoria. She soon came in, bowing her head to everyone in the room.

"You called Mother."

"Yes, could you send everyone to the meeting hall?"

Victoria nodded and quickly left. She turned back around and looked to the others. She shook her head slightly.

"I never thought it would come to this," Anya said looking to all of them. They all nodded their heads sadly before proceeding to the meeting hall.

* * *

Everyone was standing in a circle when Victoria reappeared. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt but my mother wishes to see you all in the meeting hall," she said before quietly leaving. Everyone just looked at each other before walking off.

The meeting hall was bustling with the chatter of everyone. Most of them were talking about the emergency meeting, others were talking about the four empty chairs, when only a week ago there had only been one. Four figures walked in and everyone went quiet. They recognized Anya and Vlad but the other two were unknown. They all took their seats. Anya was sitting next to the woman, Vlad was on her left and the unknown man was on the right on the unknown woman. Anya looked around before speaking.

"I'm sorry to bring you all here but there matters we need to discuss. Firstly, I would like you to welcome our new guests, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

Everyone looked over at them as shocked crossed his or her face. Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Does that mean?" she asked quietly, looking at Anya and Vlad.

"Yes, I am Rowena Ravenclaw and this is Godric Gryffindor," Anya/Rowena said.

"But how? I mean you are over a thousand years old," Harry said rubbing his head again.

"Godric, would you mind explaining?" Anya/Rowena asked. Vlad/Godric nodded

"Fate is a fickle thing you see. It was our third year running the school and we all decided to visit our homes for the summer holidays. As it was explained to you, I was a master in Blood magic. I was always trying to find something new and one of my experiments brought me to the Elixir of Immortality," he stopped for a moment. "I was the first one affected by it but I brought my findings to the others. We all came to a pact that we would never leave each other behind and so I shared the elixir with the others before destroying my findings," he said as he looked over to Helga who nodded her head and continued.

"After we realized what we had become, we ran the school for as long as we could without raising suspicions. After twenty years, we elected our first head master and left the school," Helga stated before turning to Rowena

"After that, we spent our time traveling together until we choose to build another castle. Much like Hogwarts, it was a safe haven for magically gifted students. We chose to build another castle for those who were above magically gifted students and that are how this place came to be," Rowena said looking at everyone before continuing

"After we settled here, Helga and Salazar made a choice to travel the world and look for those that might need out assistance here. Godric and I changed our names to hide the fact that we were two of the four Hogwarts founders," she said as she turned towards to Salazar who nodded his head.

"We told them that we would return when we were needed. After the first wizarding war, we knew that the time would be soon. We sent word to Rowena and Godric of our finding of our heirs and news of the wizarding world. Then we decided that we would bring you here in the summer of 1996, which is why you are here now," Salazar ended.

Everyone was shocked, not only were they sitting with the four founders of Hogwarts, but also the four founders were very much alive.

"So everyone who is here is in need of higher learning," Minerva asked.

"Everyone here has certain abilities that would not have been taught in a regular magic school. They are taught here and most choose to stay after their training is complete," Godric stated.

"And that's why we are here," Remus asked.

"Much like how Hogwarts is a safe haven for the magically gifted children, this is a safe haven for you. Others have graced these halls but none quite like you," Godric stated.

"You each have a chance to change the world for the better. These halls will always be opened for you, no matter what you choose to do," Helga said.

"Wait a moment; I thought you left the school?" Draco asked turning to Salazar.

"I left but not for the reasons that you have been told. I thought that pure bloods needed a special education because those with half blood or muggle blood were showing higher power then pure bloods. I left to go out and explore my findings; however, those of heard my reasons thought I was favoring pure bloods over the others," Salazar answered.

"So you weren't into pure blood supremacy?" Harry asked.

"No I wasn't, far from it. When I returned, I heard the whispers behind my back. I thought nothing of it until I heard what my house had become. I was ashamed but I did nothing to change it. I thought that they would die down after a while but they never did."

"Then what about the chamber of secrets?" Sirius asked.

Helga looked over and nodded, taking over for Salazar

"We all have our own chamber of secrets. Each of the chambers was built to house our familiars and other things that were valuable to us. Salazar chose the grotto, I chose the fifth tower, Rowena chose the room under the great hall, and Godric chose a chamber under the Gryffindor tower," she said as she turned to Rowena who nodded her head.

"Within our chambers lay our personal libraries, our possessions, such as our magical items, weapons, clothing, and jewelry. They are only to be opened by our heirs, but sadly, that knowledge vanished until Tom Riddle went to Hogwarts. He found Salazar's chamber and turned his familiar into a monster," Rowena stated shaking her head softly.

"I hope that when you return to Hogwarts you will seek out these chambers. Like Avalon, they have a time spell on them, not as severe an hour will be a week. It should give you the chance to keep up with your abilities without being noticed," Godric ended.

"As I stated before, training will not be easy. Some of you have already started to show abilities," Rowena stated. She looked at Harry for a moment before continuing "However pleased I might be, it is not a good sign. Most of your magical cores are undeveloped and if your abilities come in to quickly, you will burn out your magical core," she finished looking down sadly.

"Book work will have to wait, right now you will have to focus on physical and magical training," Helga added

"So you will start out with physical training with Godric and I, and then proceed to magical training with Rowena and Helga. You will still have an hour break after lunch but instead of reporting to the library you will return to the dueling chamber with Rowena and Helga," Salazar stated

"You may head to bed. It's been a busy day," Rowena added dismissing everybody.

Everyone stood up and quietly left to their chambers. Mumbling their good nights, they all went off to their own bedrooms.

* * *

Harry changed and headed over to Anastasia's room. They had been meeting each other every night since their first meeting. He enjoyed spending time with a cousin that did not try to beat him up. Anastasia opened her door and let him in.

"I'm so sore I didn't want to get out of bed," she stated moving back to her bed and flopped back down.

"I know the feeling. I didn't think training would be this bad," Harry replied falling on to her bed.

"So what's going on between you and that Hermione girl?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking over to her.

"I'm not blind Potter; I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you."

"There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"Right and Rome was built in a day," she stated rolling her eyes.

"Well what do you want me to say? That I finally realized that I am completely and absolutely in love with my best friend?" Harry said looking at her with a slight glare in his eyes.

"While I'm happy you told me, I don't think I'm the girl you need to be telling that too," she replied giving him an equal glare.

"I'm just worried that she won't have the same feelings for me," Harry said looking to her, his gaze softening.

"I believe that you will know when the time will be right to tell her and you will be happy that you did."

Harry nodded softly; Anastasia moved on to her stomach and looked over to him.

"Well now that that's out of the way, I'm going to talk to my mother and see if she will move back to England," Anastasia said twirling a stand of hair in between her fingers.

"You might be going to Hogwarts?"

"I hope so; I mean England is where my family is."

"What about the Dursleys? You don't want to meet them."

"You know Potter, you are really dumb sometimes."

"What? Isn't Petunia your aunt?"

"I'm talking about family, not relatives. I'm talking about you Potter," she slapped his arm lightly.

"Oh, I see now," he laughed while Anastasia palm slapped her head.

"Yes, it would be weird hanging out together for seven years and then not seeing each other for god knows how long." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well if you're going to Hogwarts, are you going to try out for Gryffindor quidditch team? We need a keeper."

"What makes you think I'll be sorted into Gryffindor? I might not even get into Hogwarts."

"I'm just trying to be hopeful," she smiled.

"Agg! I wonder how were related sometimes."

"Well your mother is my mother's sister. We are both off-spring of said woman so we're cousins," Harry said flashing a smile.

"You know what Potter?" Anastasia asked before tackling him, pinning him down on the bed. Harry quickly over turned her before she did the same and they both fell off the bed. They ended up wrestling on the floor.

* * *

Rowena looked up from her chair after hearing a thump on the ceiling above her. Godric looked over.

"Should we break it up?"

"No Godric. Harry needs time with his family now more than ever."

Godric nodded and returned to his chess game with Salazar. Rowena went back to reading.

* * *

They both sat up against Anastasia's bed panting lightly.

"I'm glad we ended up meeting each other," Harry said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Anastasia just nodded softly.

"I can fight with a cousin and not worry about getting beaten up."

"Are you saying I can't beat you?" Anastasia asked grinning slightly.

"Well no, but Dudley-" Harry started to say before Anastasia interrupted.

"I knew what you meant."

They smiled at each other before they got up. Harry turned to leave.

"We should be getting to bed. We have another long day in front of us," Harry said. Anastasia nodded and climbed into her bed. Harry returned to his.

* * *

The spent the rest of the time training. Everyday slowly but surely their powers were increasing. Godric and Salazar had to increase the training workout each week and Rowena and Helga were quickly climbing up the spell ladder. They were still going over first year spells but they were spell that they were never taught.

Before they knew it, winter had fallen on the island. Everyone was glad when the four founders announced that there would be a weeklong break for Christmas. When Christmas Eve rolled around, everyone decided to spend some time out on the frozen lake learning how to ice skate. Hermione and Anastasia we pros because of spending their time at muggle ice skating rinks. They help the others and soon they were all gliding around the lake.

Harry and Hermione were skating together making small talk.

"Isn't it a little weird? It's Christmas here but in our world it hasn't even been an hour," Hermione said, looking over to him.

"It is. We will be twenty-three year olds in mind but sixteen year olds in body," Harry agreed.

They continued skating in silence. Anastasia was skating with Draco, laughing about something. Remus and Minerva were holding a deep conversation over potion ingredients. Sirius was skating pretending to be a professional ice skater, even making up some music to go along with his "routine".

Rowena walked them from the window in her study, sipping some hot chocolate from her cup.

"Rowena, why did you give them the week off? You know training is necessary."

Rowena turned around and looked to Salazar, shaking her head slightly.

"They may be in war but they are still children. They need to be reminded of that."

Salazar nodded his head in agreement to Rowena's method. Rowena turned her head and looked to Morgan.

"Do you mind preparing some hot chocolate for them have it ready for when they return?"

Morgan nodded and headed to the kitchen as Rowena turned her gaze back outside.

Outside had turned into a snowball fight war zone after Sirius threw a few at the ice skaters. After a half an hour they gang headed inside, freezing and covered in snow. They were glad when Morgan brought in a big pot of hot chocolate for them.

Before they knew it, it was time for the Christmas Eve ball. It was held in the grand ballroom of the castle. Everyone from the island showed up. Young girls in training for the priestess hood of Avalon, the priestesses that over saw the island, and the court of the castle. Many brought their families with them. Children were dancing while the adults' chitchatted with each other.

Harry stood there as Draco was running his palms along his pants.

They quieted down when they looked to the top of the stairs. Each girl was dressed in an elegant gown. Hermione walked down the stairs first. Her hair was sleeked down in curls that reached her the middle of her back. She wore a pink A-line gown that seemed to flow when she walked. Harry held out his arm for her and they walked in together.

Anastasia walked down the stairs next. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few ringlets framing her face. She wore a midnight blue ball gown with off the shoulder sleeves. The gown seemed to glitter as she walked. Draco took her arm and pulled her into the ballroom.

Minerva was next; she wore a ball gown of black with silver lining. Her black hair was pulled up with half of it still hanging down past her shoulders. She took Remus's hand.

The Grand Ballroom was decorated to the fullest. Garland and tinsel was hung from every place possible. Magical snow fluttered down from the moon lit ceiling. A tall Christmas tree stood high in the northeast corner. Magical lights were strung around the room, twinkling like stars. Banisters were covered in pine garland with hanging ornaments. Mistletoe was moving around, surprising unexpected couples at random moments. Small tables were covered in red and green table clothes. Christmas music played around the room, and the dance floor was covered in couples.

Anastasia and Draco went right to the dance floor. They were dancing the night away without a care in the world. Harry and Hermione spent time getting to know a few people and dancing. Remus and Minerva were talking at the balcony. After a busy night, everyone retired to their bedrooms.

Everyone had agreed that it was the best Christmas they ever had. They awoke and headed into the main sitting room where presents laid under the tree. Everyone got gifts from the founders. The gifts were things they would need for war and a few others. They receive wand holders for their forearm and waist. Dragon hid cloaks with extra enchantments. Everyone got a personal journal that would take memories and turn them into a day's writing. Everyone quickly added their first year on the island and was pleased with it. They also had boxes full of the best candy they had ever tasted.

They enjoyed a Christmas dinner that was over the top. As they climb the stairs to go to bed, they all agreed again that this Christmas was wonderful.

* * *

After the break, it was back to the normal routine. By the end of the first year, they could master all simple spells and physical training became much easier. They were still pushed to the brim and beyond. The founders were pleased in their progress.

By their second summer, they were ready for the next step in spells. Their spells became slightly harder but everyone kept up very well. Physical Training become more severe as hand to hand and weapon combat were introduced to their normal routine. Draco and Harry still hadn't buried the hatchet, but they were on somewhat good terms with each other.

They had learned wizarding law and could recite any law from memory. They were giving a separate test and everyone did very well. Equestrian lessons excelled too and they soon were jumping fencing and running up hills with ease. They added weapon training in with the horse riding lessons. Surprisingly, even with all the hard work, they were having the time of their lives.

The lesson they despised the most of their etiquette lessons. Rowena and Helga ran them into the ground which the consistent "Stand up straight" and "Use this fork not that one" but they were happy that the founders had become like their second parents. They were always looking out for their best interests no matter how hard they pushed them.

Dancing was another interesting lesson and Harry found he quite enjoyed dancing, especially when he was dancing with Hermione. One lesson ended up with everyone on the floor laughing as Anastasia help Rowena teach them ballet. Watching the boys hop around as they tried to dance ballet was a memory none of them would have forgotten.

Harry finished with his daily potions and he went through a massive growth spurt. Between the endless training and the potion, he had put of a good amount a muscle and now stood over six feet tall. Salazar guessed he was about six foot three.

Hermione finished also and had blossomed into a beautiful young lady along with Anastasia. The "adults" didn't require those potions but took some expand their magical cores.

The potions also helped Draco with his muscle build up and growth. Anastasia and Hermione made jokes when they were walking together about the young girls they seemed to flatter every time their walked by.

* * *

On a horseback ride one day, Rowena and Helga led them into the Avalonian town. The two founders treated them to a day of shopping. The girls seemed absolutely giddy with excitement as the boys just rolled their eyes and followed wondering how many bags they were going to end up carrying. They found that Avalon was a very self running island that required very little help from the outside world. The girls went running off to the gown makers store and admired all the lovely gowns.

"Some things will never change no matter where you go. Girls will always love clothes," Sirius said to Harry

Harry nodded his head and looked over. He noticed Draco slipping into the jewelry store. Harry followed Draco into the store and watched him quietly.

"Yes, I like that one can you have it placed in a box for me," Draco said to the shopkeeper.

Harry tried to get a look at what Draco had bought but only got a look at a small elegantly carved wooden box. Draco paid and turned around seeing Harry there.

"Potter what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry asked looking to him suspiciously. Draco took the box and showed him an elegant diamond ring.

"It's only been a year but I want to be prepared," Draco said closing the box and leaving the store.

Harry thought about what he said and walked over to the counter to look at the rings the shopkeeper had on display. He was thinking over what Draco said. Anastasia and him seemed to be getting closer as time went by and he thought about what Anastasia had said to him about Hermione.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the shopkeeper asked.

Harry spotted a diamond ring with emeralds around it and sapphires along the band.

"Umm can I have that ring please?" Harry asked.

The shopkeeper returned with the ring and a box Harry paid and quickly left. Draco just gave him a look before they all mounted their horses and headed back to the castle.

* * *

The second year passed just like first. Holidays and dinners pasted like a blur. The start of the third summer started and after measuring their magical core the founders came to a conclusion. They were ready to receive their heritage.


	6. AN Happy News

Hey everyone, I know if have been keeping everyone waiting for more then a half a year but I finally bring you some happy news. I have placed my order for a new laptop in today and it should be here around the 2nd week of January which means I can finally get back to the story. Which means no more waiting and no more waiting means happy followers.

Till then I'm posting up my story of me and my friend spend a day of Hogwarts parody but more of this story will be up soon.

Merry Christmas, Happy holidays, Etc.

Professor Evans


End file.
